Heart Broken
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were sent on a mission to Hoth. But one of the two friends loses another.
1. Heart Broken

Obi-Wan felt himself tremble and fell to his knees.

_No, _Kenobi thought, fighting back hot tears of anger and pain. _Force, not him. Please! Not now!  
_

Obi-Wan shut his eyes tight, his gloved hands clawing at the snowy surface while his hands shook.

Rex and Cody were watching from the _Twilght_. Ahsoka walked out and saw Obi-Wan. "No," she whispered, too quite for either Clones to hear. "Not Anakin." "General Kenobi finally broke." Cody murmured.

Ahsoka bit her lip and raced over to Obi-Wan. His whole body was trembling when the Padawan put a hand on his shoulder. The Jedi General leaned into Ahsoka and started to cry, not able to hold it back any longer.

"H-He can't be gone," Obi-Wan whispered, though his voice cracked. "H-He just can't." Ahsoka tried to settle the older Jedi down. She didn't like to see anyone in this much pain. Especially Obi-Wan.

Tears trickled down her face.

Obi-Wan's body shook from the loss of his former Padawan and his friend.

"Why?" the Jedi General cried, "why now?"

Ahsoka stayed quiet.

**Please review!**


	2. Suffering In Remembering

Ahsoka was in Anakin's healing chamber.

"He's not gone," the Padawan Learner choked. "He can't be." She was just like Obi-Wan on Hoth.

It was late at night, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were the only ones away; Obi-Wan was in his Quarters, not able to get over the loss of Anakin.

The Jedi Knight could got to sleep and tears trickled down his face as he cried, pulling his knees up to his chest as he hugged them.

Then, Kenobi's door slid open and he saw Yoda.

"Master Kenobi." the elderly Jedi Master said quietly. He must have gotten word about Anakin.

All Obi-Wan could do was nod, stuggling to fight back tears. He didn't want to show his weakness toward Yoda.

"Your mission on Hoth, went successful, it did?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, not able to hold the tears back any longer and they trickled down his cheeks. "Yes, Master." he whispered.

Yoda was about to say something about Jedi not forming attachments, but Kenobi spoke first.

"I know you're going to say that Jedi must not form attachments, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan choked. "But Anakin has been the closest of Jedi I've known. Besides for Master Qui-Gon, that is."

"Know that, you should by now, Obi-Wan." Yoda murmured.

"That...I do, Master." Obi-Wan retorted, his voice cracking.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked up. "New Master, Padawan Tano will need."

Obi-Wan looked down.

_"My apologizes, little one," Obi-Wan said. "It it time for a proper introduction."_

_"I'm the new Padawan Learner," Ahsoka smiled. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."_

_"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your new Master." Obi-Wan replied with a grin._

_"I am at your service, Master Kenobi. But, I'm afraid I've been assigned to Master Skywalker." she said, looking at the other Jedi._

_"What? No, no, no, no, no! There's been a mistake!" Anakin retorted. "He's the one who wanted the Padawan!"_

_Obi-Wan looked at Anakin._

_"No! Master Yoda was very specific!" Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. "I am assigned to Master Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training."_

_Obi-Wan grinned._

_"That doesn't make any-"_

_"Can we dicuss this later?" Obi-Wan cut him off. "It won't be long before those droids get part our cannons."_

Things have changed far too quickly for the young Padawan Learner.

"Be her new Master, Obi-Wan, you will be." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at him and nodded shakily. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Yoda walked out and saw Ahsoka.

"Padawan Tano." the elderly Jedi Master muttered.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Strong with the Force, Obi-Wan is," Yoda murmured, looking up at her. "Be strong, his emotions are not. Dark and painful, they are."

Ahsoka nodded again and walked into Obi-Wan's room.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered, "are you okay?"

"No." Kenobi whimpered briskly.

Ahsoka sat next to him on the bed.

Obi-Wan started to shake with fury again.

Ahsoka looked down at her hands, not sure what to say.

"Anakin has been the second person closest to me." Ahsoka whispered.

Obi-Wan looked at her with teary eyes. "S-Second?" he questioned his Padawan.

"Master Plo," Ahsoka told him. "H-He came and got me from Shili."

"Oh, yeah." Obi-Wan murmured, looking down again. _Focus, Obi-Wan! _he snapped.

Ahsoka looked at him. "I could leave and let you have some time alone."

"If you insist," Kenobi whispered. "It...it doesn't bother me."

Ahsoka got up and left, the door sliding shut behind her.

She heard Obi-Wan crying with anger once more.

_"Who's side are you on!" Anakin shouted when the droids surrounded him._

_"Setting the charges." Ahsoka muttered._

_When she was done, the young Padawan turned and saw her Master surrounded my droids._

_"Skyguy!" she shouted. "Don't move!"_

_Ahsoka used the Force to pull a wall with a hole in the middle down._

_"What?" Anakin questioned. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

_Ahsoka looked up and saw that the droids were destroyed._

_Anakin stood up. "You could've gotten me killed!" he shouted._

_"I know what I'm doing." Ahsoka retorted._

_"I had everything under control!" Anakin growled walking past her._

_"I just saved your life!"_

_"Well?" Anakin said._

_Ahsoka turned to Anakin and pressed a button on her wrist com, the shield exploding._

Ahsoka and Anakin had rough times together. But the Padawan and Master have bonded.

"I hope I can bond like that with Obi-Wan." she whispered, holding Anakin's hand in her little, teenage hand, tears trickling down her cheeks.


	3. The Visions

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up with the same torn feeling in her chest. The Padawan didn't want to get up, but she had to or else Obi-Wan would wake her.

She felt Obi-Wan's hurt still as he slept.

"How did he even sleep last night after I heard him cry?" Ahsoka wondered out loud.

Ahsoka got dressed and walked to the Mess Hall to eat breakfest.

When she got there, nobody was there besides the older Padawans Mighna, Ytnoi, and Ryhgti.

The three Padawans were talking in a low voice as Ahsoka sat at a table away from the three.

Tears trickled down Ahsoka's face.

Ytnoi turned and looked at the younger Padawan.

She turned back to the other Padawans and nodded.

They all stood up and went over to Ahsoka's table.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Mighna said quietly as he sat next to her.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes. "Hi." she muttered.

"We...heard about Master Skywalker." Ryhgti whispered.

"It's not your fault." Obi-Wan's Padawan murmured.

"We know." Ytnoi said, resting her hand on Ahsoka's hand in comfort.

Ahsoka looked up at her friend.

"We thought that we could do something, but-"

Ahsoka sighed. "I-I don't know right now, Mighna," she cut him off in only a whisper. "Obi-Wan's in enought suffering right now. I don't know what you can do right now." she said and looked down, tears trickling down her cheeks again in misery.

Just then, all four Padawans' wrist coms flashed red.

They stood and walked out of the Mess Hall.

They all walked out of the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat as she turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone was outside morning Anakin.

Almost everyone.

Where was Obi-Wan?

Ahsoka raced inside the Temple and went to her Quarters and collapsed onto her bed.

"Ahsoka." a very familiar voice said.

Ahsoka looked up with teary eyes.


	4. Reunited

It was after Anakin had...passed on.

I sat up quickly in my bed, my senses flashing. Another Jedi, maybe?

I sighed. _That-that's impossible, _I thought and ran my hands through my hair. _After Order 66... _I stopped myself.

I felt another Jedi. It was a strong feeling.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my Jedi Robe.

I ran outside. The feeling was getting stronger.

I had the urge to go back inside, but I didn't allow myself.

I had that kick in the Force again.

I walked forward, not excited to what I may find.

I walked into Courascunt; it was threateningly quiet and still. I shivered.

I have never been this alone before. I always had someone with me.

I felt strong life in an ally as I ran forward.

As I walked into an ally, I heard a pebble fall.

I looked around, my hand just barely touching the cool metal of my Lightsaber.

I pressed forward slowly.

I felt fear and anger coming from something.

Suddenly, something kicked me hard in the back and I hit the ground, hearing a Lightsaber followed after I struck the ground.

I flippped myself over, my eyes wide as I saw a green Lightsaber blade humming angrily at my throat.

It was Ahsoka.

"Obi-Wan?" the Padawan Learner said.

I glared at her.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Ahsoka said and helped me up, powering down her Lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, looking down in sorrow.

She looked so...so terrified and lost.

"It's my fault all this happened." Ahsoka whispered and fell to her knees, tears trickling down her cheeks.

I knelt down. "It's _not _your fault, Ahsoka." I told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me with her childish eyes. "Yes it is," she said. "Everytime I'm with Anakin, something goes wrong and it's all because of me!" The Padawan hit a fist on her leg, her body trembling.

"Ahsoka, that isn't true." I murmured gently.

She looked away from me. "He's gone because of me, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka whispered.

I put a hand on her's.

Ahsoka leaned into me and I held her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

We sat in the ally as it started to rain.

When we got back to the Jedi Temple, we both agreed that we would leave Courascunt and go to Ahsoka's home planet, Shili.

That day has and will always haunt me.

I have never seen Ahsoka this scared before.

When we got to Shili, I was welcomed warmly.

_Maybe living with Togrutas won't be so bad. _I thought with a grin.

"You'll get use to it, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka smiled.

"What have I told you about listening to my thoughts, young one?" I laughed as the girl took me to a little house.

"Ummm...to not listen?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Exactly." I said and retured the smile as we entered the house.

Anakin dying haunts me at night when I'm asleep and I always wake up in the middle of the night, screaming because of the nightmares.


End file.
